Several methods for generating, collecting, and dispersing energy for useful purposes have been developed and have made life much more productive and comfortable. The most common methods are windmills, water wheels, and, recently, solar, coal, and gas. These methods require sacrificing natural resources. Of these three, water, wind and sun, water is capable of generating the most energy within limited volume and space considerations because of its much greater density.
Waves provide a form of renewable energy created by wind currents passing over open water. Capturing the energy of waves in onshore and offshore locations has been demonstrated as technically feasible. Continued research to develop improved designs of wave energy is underway. Working prototypes have been deployed in the U.K. and the U.S.
Hydroelectric power plants are indicative of the tremendous amount of energy that can be generated without depleting natural resources. Recently, scientists and is engineers have turned to tides and ocean waves as an abundant source of energy. Scientific research revealed that ocean waves are “standing” waves. The energy in the wave does not move forward with the wave form, but transfers its energy from one molecule to another. Ships at sea, with engines idle, are not propelled forward, but rise and fall with the waves.
Waves contain roughly 800 times the kinetic energy of wind and approximately 4 times the energy potential of a comparative solar array. Accordingly, a wave energy power plant should be more efficient and require a smaller, less conspicuous footprint to produce an equivalent amount of power.
The Grays Harbor Ocean Energy Company has obtained a federal permit for a demonstration project at Grays Harbor in Washington State. This company has applied for permits for developing seven sites, each such site covering an area of about 100 square miles, and capable of generating up to 1000 megawatts. The proposed Grays Harbor project does not discuss the biggest obstacle in such a large area footprint for each site, namely how to interconnect 100 square miles sites and deliver the collected energy to coastal communities. By comparison the apparatus, system and method for generating electricity using the reciprocating motion of floats caused by waves is calculated to generate up to 1000 megawatts on 40 foot square module sites within sight of the shore. The apparatus, system and method for generating electricity by using the reciprocating motion of floats caused by waves is modular in design and is intended to consist of many modules linked to each other to provide significant amounts of electrical energy to neighboring electrical grid systems.
Fred Olsen's project in Norway has similar characteristics to the apparatus, system and method for generating electricity by using the reciprocating motion of floats caused by waves. Olsen utilizes floats to collect the energy from waves. Olsen estimates his design will generate as much as 2.5 megawatts million from 6 meter high waves within 9 seconds. The cost of building Olsen's full-scale project is estimated to run between C=3-4 million and Olsen's goal is to market power for C=2.8 per kilowatt hour. The 1:3 scale research model measures 12×12 meters. The full-scale version will be 36×36 meters. One modification of the apparatus, system and method for generating electricity by using the reciprocating motion of floats caused by waves increases the size of modules to 40 feet×50 feet and each module would generate the same amount of energy from 12 foot waves within 6 seconds.
The apparatus, system and method of electrical power generation utilizing reciprocating motion of floats caused by waves traveling vertically takes advantage of this vertical thrust. The energy in the flow traveling upward can be determined by a basic formula, i.e., the volume of water displaced by the float expressed as the weight of the water displaced times the upward travel distance in feet traveled by the float. Published data on wave height, frequency and spacing provide information needed for calculating the energy generated at selected locations. Statistical data of these conditions for most coastal areas are available, and can be utilized for designing power plants to meet the desired amount of energy required at convenient locations.
Protecting our environment is one of the prime considerations of the apparatus, system and method of wave power generation utilizing reciprocating motion of floats caused by the waves. The physical separation of the float on top of the way of collecting energy is a significant barrier that maintains the distance from the water in the hydraulic system and avoids any potential for cross contamination of the water or the machine.
A further objective of the apparatus, system and method for generating electricity by using the reciprocating motion of floats caused by waves is to provide a practical method of providing significant energy from renewable resources without resorting to depleting other resources. Any apparatus driven by a combustible hydrocarbon powered engine will only run if sufficient amounts of economically priced fuel are available.
This relationship is also true for engines powered by waves. Not all wave access provides a suitable site for converting waves into useable energy. An intelligent, practical design must also be located in an environment conducive to allowing the wave drive engine to perform efficiently and meet its design potential. Site selection and adaptation of the engine to its environment are keys to the degree of success of any apparatus, system and method for generating electricity by using the reciprocating motion of floats caused by waves.
The ideal site for apparatus, system and method for generating electricity by using the reciprocating motion of floats caused by waves should, at the very least, include, but not necessarily be limited to: 1) a site reasonably accessible to traffic for construction, operation and maintenance; and 2) a site providing consistent waves over sustained periods for dependable supplies of energy for intended users.
The proposed energy source also must be capable of supplying sufficient power for the demands of adjacent communities.
Yet another principal objective of the apparatus, system and method of electrical power generation utilizing reciprocating motion of floats caused by waves is to attain sustainable sources of environmental friendly power and quantities that will meet our needs for now and for future generations. The apparatus, system and method of electrical power generation utilizing reciprocating motion of floats caused by waves is based on modular concepts that can be repeated. The apparatus, system and method of electrical power generation utilizing reciprocating motion of floats caused by waves meet these goals with practical solutions.